Understanding The Misunderstood
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Castiel are best friends. However, Dean and Castiel get off on the wrong foot when the older Winchester misunderstands an inside joke and hits Cas.
Sam and Castiel had met in their freshmen year at college. Castiel had been sort of a loner, and Sam was new in town and didn't know anyone. They ended up sat together in one class and had instantly bonded over a dislike of their teacher, Mr Roman.

"He's such an Assbutt" Castiel grumbled to Sam as Roman handed back their latest assignments.

"Assbutt?" Sam repeated with an amused smirk.

"Using proper curse words is a sin, Samuel" Castiel stated with some jest.

"Right" Sam laughed. "I guess I'm going to hell then. Five minutes alone with my dad and I'll have gone through them all."

"Yeah, you're the worst" Castiel teased. Sam nudged his shoulder with little force.

"We can't all be angelic goodie-two-shoes like you. Well, at least as you pretend to be. One with a stick up his ass."

"I'd rather be that than the spawn of Satan."

"Watch it, Novak" Sam said with a lopsided smile; but there was no real threat behind it.

"Sorry, too far?" Castiel said sheepishly.

"Nah, I don't care" Sam said dismissively. "If we don't insult each other then we're not really best friends."

"Of course" Castiel scoffed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so; I'm kinda tired. How about you?"

"I think I'll hit the library."

"Nerd."

"Seriously? _You_ are calling _me_ a nerd? Cas, you're like the biggest dork that I know."

"Just because I don't understand half of the popular culture references that you make?"

"And that was the dorkiest possible way you could have responded to that statement."

"Touché."

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and the pair headed out of the classroom.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Castiel said.

"Yeah, later, Cassbutt."

"See you, Samsquatch."

* * *

The following day Castiel was heading across the campus when he saw Sam walking and talking with a very attractive man. He was a few years older than them, and even from the fair distance Castiel could make out his piercing green eyes. He could also tell that beneath the cool leather jacket was a very appealing athletic physique; Castiel sighed a little longingly.

That must be Sam's brother, Dean. Sam had said that he was coming to visit, but the younger Winchester hadn't been sure when. He had spoken about Dean a lot and Castiel had always wanted to meet him. He could barely contain his eagerness to become aquatinted with the attractive stranger.

He had to remind himself to be calm and play it cool. Maybe if he just walked over and spoke to Sam as he usually would then the taller teen would casually introduce him.

Castiel took a deep breath and stuck out his chest a little before he went over.

"Hey, Nerd!" he called with a grin. Both of the Winchester's looked around at him. "Should you be out in the sunlight after hours cooped up in that library like a lonely hermit? You might burst into flames."

Castiel did not expect Sam's brother to hit him right across the jaw.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in horror as he stepped between them.

"Who the hell do you think you are making fun of my little brother?!"

Castiel rubbed the side of his face, still in shock.

"This is Cas!" Sam exclaimed to his brother "I told you about him! He's my best friend you jerk!"

Dean blinked feverishly, suddenly looking very mortified.

"Oh."

"God, Cas I'm so sorry" Sam said as he studied his friend's face carefully. "That looks like it's going to bruise."

"I-it's okay" Castiel stammered, suddenly losing all of his confidence and feeling very intimidated.

"No, it's not" Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Hey, man, I'm so sorry-" Dean said sincerely.

"Just go, Dean" Sam urged. "C'mon, Cas, let's get you some ice."

Castiel allowed Sam to lead him away. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Dean looking extremely guilty.

"Don't be too hard on him" Castiel urged to Sam. "He was just being protective. My brothers are the same."

"Yeah, but sometimes he's just smothering" Sam argued. "He needs to know that I'm old enough to take care of myself. And I hate that he punches first and asks questions later."

"You said that your brother doesn't go to school right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you're probably all he has" Castiel reasoned.

Sam sighed. "I guess. I'll talk to him."

"Good."

"Only you could get punched by someone and then stick up for them."

"You said it yourself, I'm an angel" Castiel said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Damn right" Sam smirked.

* * *

By the end of the day Castiel had a small bruise on his jaw, but if he pulled up the collar of his trench coat it wasn't too noticeable.

He decided to sit on a bench near the edge of campus and do some studying since the evening air was still fine.

He looked up when he heard footsteps heading towards him.

It was Dean and he was carrying a plastic bag with him.

"Hey, Cas, right?" He said sheepishly.

"That is a shortened version of my name" Castiel joked.

"Sam said you might be here."

"Have a seat" Castiel said as he shuffled along. Dean accepted the offer.

"I feel really bad about what happened earlier and I wanted to say again that I'm really sorry."

"It's alright" Castiel assured him. "Sam is your little brother and you had a severe lack of context. I understand."

Dean still looked unsure.

"Well, he told me what you said about forgiving me and I really appreciate. You're clearly an awesome and caring guy or else Sammy wouldn't like you. I'd like it if we could start over again and uh..." He opened the plastic bag and pulled out some sandwiches. "Sam said your favourite was PB 'n' J. Just a small gift to say sorry for being an asshole."

"An Ass _butt_ " Castiel corrected him.

Dean frowned. "Assbutt?"

"Another remark Sam and I use to refer to each other as quite frequently."

"Right...I think I might have to start taking notes."

"That might be a good idea" Castiel replied with an amused smirk. He opened up one of the sandwich packets and offered half to Dean. "Stay for a while. Tell me about yourself."

"Alright" Dean said as he took the sandwich. "What's Sam already said about me?"

"Only the bad things" Castiel jibed.

"Typical."

They sat for a few hours talking about nothing in particular, but by the end of the night Dean felt like he could possibly have someone else other than Sam.

Castiel was more than happy about that.


End file.
